


Mistleoed

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: Here we go again Lena filling Kara office with things for superwork week day 2 Mistletoe





	Mistleoed

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta sorry like I said before Im trying to get this alll out before christmas all mistakes mine sorry sorry

Alex jaw had dropped when Lena had explained her extensive plan to get Kara to notice her in more than a friend way.  
“You’ve decorated her whole office with mistletoe? Like we are talking filled like you did with the flowers?” 

Lena blushed as Maggie laughed clapping Lena on the back and taking a sip of her whisky. “Thats some extra gay activity there Luthor.” 

“I can’t just tell her I love her….what if she doesn’t feel the same way?” she pointed with a frown. 

“Believe me she likes you.” Alex pointed out then did her best impression of her sister. “Alex Lena said the funniest thing today and do you know her eyes remind me of the sea back on Krypton they were such a brilliant shade of green. She’s so pretty.” 

“She did not say that.” Maggie nudged her wife then started her own impression. “Do you think Lena would like a puppy on her birthday she's so alone and looks like she could use something to cuddle up next to like me and my big strong….owwww.” Maggie rubbed her knee that Lena had kicked to shut her up. 

“You both are absolutely useless.” The brunette said with a huff. 

“What are friends for?” Alex pointed. “But really I’m sure your plan will get her attention.” 

Kara was tracking down a lead for her newest article and hadn't had time to even check into work till later that afternoon. Twas the night before Christmas eve and shed finally had all she needed to write her article. Shed grabbed some lunch and was heading to her office when Lena had tracked her down to get an update on the article. The conversation came to an abrupt halt when Kara opened her office door and saw all the mistletoe inside. She looked over to in confusion who blushed and looked up as they had appeared to be under some that was hanging from the door. 

“You did this?” The blonde said with surprise then looked down seeing how unsure the other woman seem to be. 

“I did….” 

“If you wanted a kiss Lena all you had to do was ask.” The blonde husked out pulling her friend forward. “Anyone would be lucky to get caught underneath the mistletoe with you Miss Luthor.” she said with a smile and brought the other woman in for a slow kiss. 

“So can I take you out on a date now?” Lena asked her answer another slower kiss and a kick to the office door to give them some privacy. 

“You can have anything you want Lena.” 

“I just want you.” she answered.


End file.
